finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Exdeath/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva=''TBA'' }} Exdeath is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He is a being of pure evil, whose only goal is to consume all with the power of the Void, thus siding with Kefka and Cloud of Darkness, who wish to destroy everything as well. Due to Bartz and Zidane's alliance, he sides with Kuja as well. Attire Exdeath's appearance in Dissidia is virtually unchanged from his Amano artwork and in-game battle sprite. For his alternate form, his armor is recolored to resemble the sprite of Exdeath's Soul. His crystallized version is colored cyan. Story Destiny Odyssey III Exdeath makes a brief apperance in Onion Knight's Destiny Odyssey storyline, as he and Terra encounter Exdeath whilst searching for the crystals. However, Onion Knight is intimidated by Exdeath, and attempts to persuade Exdeath not to battle them. Exdeath leaves them, though not before telling Onion Knight that a coward would never find the crystals. Destiny Odyssey IV Exdeath appears as a boss in Cecil's Destiny Odyssey storyline when Exdeath accuses Golbez of being a traitor for assisting the Warriors of Cosmos in their search for the crystals. Before Exdeath could fulfill his role as executioner, however, Cecil defended his brother with astounding ferocity, causing Exdeath to retreat for the time being. Destiny Odyssey V In Bartz's Destiny Odyssey story, Exdeath is seen guarding the crystal from him, but Bartz is too fast for him, and he retrieves the crystal without too much trouble. The crystal is later revealed to have been a hoax, however, and Exdeath explains to Bartz and Squall that he and Kuja had purposely allowed Bartz to retrieve the crystal so that he would give it to Zidane, thereby allowing Kuja to imprison him. He later encounters Exdeath again, and this time they engage in combat, through which Bartz is victorious. Exdeath retreats, and Bartz retrieves the crystal successfully. Shade Impulse Exdeath appears along with Kefka after Chaos has killed Cosmos, and ridicules the fading heroes, stating that the entire world will return to the void. Later, he encounters the heroes, and finally explained why Cosmos lost her power; by gathering the crystals, the origin of the powers of harmony, which housed the powers of Cosmos, she lost her power and vanished. After telling the heroes that only a fleeting amount of light kept the heroes existence intact, he attacked them, ready to erase everything, including himself. However, he is defeated, and his body fades away, though he welcomes his demise, and tells the heroes that they will join him in nothingness. Battle In battle, Exdeath is described as a "Breath Defender", and due to his extremely slow movement speed, he uses a variety of magical defensive attacks, and counter attacks, to tear down the enemy. His Brave attacks are medium-powered and easy to use, but due to his very slow movement, he also relies in very powerful counter attacks that can easily break an enemy's Brave. His HP attacks are also very easy to use, and all are attacks from his appearance in Final Fantasy V. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Exdeath's EX Mode consists of his tree form as seen in the second to last battle of Final Fantasy V (though much smaller and far more humanoid). During EX Mode, Exdeath has the ability to regenerate his health over time, his guard attacks become more efficient and the number of counter attacks he can perform increases. For his EX Burst, "The Laws of the Universe mean Nothing!", the player must press to reduce a bar, working in the same way as Cloud of Darkness's EX Burst. In case the bar isn't completely emptied, Exdeath will cast a more powerful version of Grand Cross, but, in case the player has executed it perfectly, Exdeath will cast Neo Almagest, in which Exdeath engulfs the opponent in the Void and then seals the entrance by crushing it in his hands. Equipment Exdeath is able to equip Rods, Staves, Helmets, Shields, Gloves, Light Armor, and Heavy Armor. Exclusive Weapons Allusions *One of Exdeath's lines when beginning a battle is "Anger and hatred cannot defeat me", which references a similar line from his battle against Galuf in Final Fantasy V. *Exdeath's exclusive weapons reference the ancient turtle Ghido, the Great Forest of Moore, and the powerful necromancer Enuo from Final Fantasy V. *When Exdeath, loses a battle he might say "How could... the Void..." which references the final battle when he gets consumed by the void. Category:Dissidia Characters